


Mornings

by PacifistOfPatience



Series: Chaos Enablers (Adventures With The Underswap Brothers) [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Eating glass, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mornings, Not Beta Read, Sleeping on a couch not made for humans, Waking Up, but nothing bad happens, cross posted on tumblr, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacifistOfPatience/pseuds/PacifistOfPatience
Summary: Underswap Sans may be a ball of energy, but hes still a Sans





	Mornings

“Morning Pappy…”

You sauntered into the kitchen. All the while stretching out all the cricks in your body caused from sleeping in the skeleton brother’s guest room for the night. Papyrus stood in front of the toaster, hovering over it like a man starved as it warmed.

He graced you with a glance, and then one of his best Papyrus brand smiles, “Good morning, Hun. How was your first night sleeping over?”

“Pretty good,” you admitted, “Your guest bed is hard as bricks though.”

To make a statement you stretched out you back, knowing that the audible ‘Pop!’ would cause Papyrus to flinch. It did. Bonus points for the look of disgust that crossed his face.

“Get a softer bed for the squishy human. Duly noted.”

You smirked, “Yeah, if I’m gonna be sleeping over more often you gotta make sure I’m comfortable.”

From behind you heard the tell tail sound of footsteps. You turned just in time to see Sans briskly making his way down the stairs, dressed in these adorable planet themed pajamas he had bought a year back.

“Morning Sa—!”

Sans shouldered past you and made a beeline for Papyrus. You paused in muted surprise, wondering if something happened during the night. Or if maybe Sans had gotten sick?

Papyrus sidestepped his brother, giving Sans access to the coffee machine you assumed they had bought purely for aesthetic value. Sans blindly jabbed at the thing until it hummed to life, then slumped forward- his forehead rested on the counter.

Hesitantly you asked, “Sans is—”

“Don’t try,” Papyrus cut off, “Happens every morning.”

You walked up to Sans and ducked down so that you could see his face. The usual light behind his sockets was gone, replaced with a never-ending void. When you waved your hand in front of them, he didn’t respond. 

Light wasn’t on, and no one was home.

“Give him some time,” Papyrus reassured you.

Simultaneously, the toaster popped, and the coffee machine dripped the last bit of coffee into its pot. From the corner of you eye you watched Papyrus catch the toast midair, not even aware he had done so. Then allowed your eyes to flittered back to Sans, who moved almost roboticly, eyes unfocused while he patted down the counter until he found the pot. He gripped the handle, pulled it towards himself and–

-And unhinged his jaw. (Again, there was nothing but void all the way down. Which should have been physically impossible.) He dropped both the pot and its contents into his maw. Sans jaw snapped shut, bringing with it the sound of shattering glass.

“Not another stars dammed pot,” Papyrus muttered.

A moment of muted horror passed between the three of you. In the silence of the room not even your breathing could be heard. In fact- you had stopped breathing all together. You startled when Sans finally moved, his body jolting like an electrical current had been sent through it. His eye lights spun around until their usual star shapes appeared with an audible ‘Ping!’

“GOOD MORNING WORLD! I AM READY!!”


End file.
